Heart Against the Cold
by ElGato44
Summary: After Nyx took Angelique away from Celestizm, he explained what he really was. But then worse comes to worse...  -This is a dark fic and rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Neo Angelique Abyss.

Warning: This contains dark themes, featuring violence and nonconsensual sex. If you have a weak constitution or are easily offended by such materials do not read. Otherwise, continue on.

-Heart Against the Cold-

Here Angelique was, in Nyx's arms, feeling warmth that even the fireplace couldn't achieve. For a moment, just a moment, she had forgotten the icy storm outside. All this, however, couldn't stop her heart from breaking. Nyx had just whisked her away from the walls of Celestizm to tell her who he actually was. He was a monster, or at least a monster was inside him. Erebos had his black claws around his heart, attacking it with palpitations and irregularity, making him weaker and weaker and it was harder to resist Erebos' influences.

With a weary voice, Nyx explained and pleaded with her that the only way to stop all this death and destruction was to kill him. Yet it was in that same voice that he told her that he had the desire stay with her and live with her, regardless of the darkness creeping around Arcadia.

She didn't want him to go. No, not after all they've been through. She…she…

"…so, Nyx," Angelique said, eyes shining with unshed tears. She smiled softly at him, her cheeks flushing, "please, stay with us…always."

He gazed upon her in shock. He didn't deserve this, not after all he has done. His aching heart was beating rapidly, probably too fast for his own good, because all of the emotion he was feeling. The young woman in his arms was an angel. Truly, an angel.

Nyx looked like he was about to do something, and Angelique waited in anticipation to see what he might do. She heard him inhale sharply, and saw his eyes go blank for a second. His hold tightened around her, before violently throwing her to the side. Angelique screamed in surprise at Nyx's sudden violent behavior, but she realized what was going on as he clutched the sides of his head and his body tensed. He was gasping and choking in pain, and all she wanted to do was to rush to him and help him.

"Angelique, run!" he choked out, shoulders hunching over in an almost grotesque manner.

The violent noises coming from his throat stopped suddenly and he straightened, but stood limply. He turned…

"You won't kill me…I'll kill you."

Nyx's eyes were an ice blue, cold and heartless. His face was covered in poison vein-like markings, and his grin was sinister and toothy.

Angelique's heart froze in complete shock, and she couldn't move. She should have ran away when she had the chance, but now Erebos stood in front of her in Nyx's body.

Before she had time to react, Erebos grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed, his knee pressing dangerously between her legs. Angelique struggled and gasped, trying to fight against him, her hands trying to push away the arm that held her down. Meanwhile, Erebos spread her legs wider and pressed his knee against her most sacred of areas causing her to cry out.

"Relax," he said coolly, "It'll be easier for you…"

No…no…he wouldn't…Angelique thought that even Erebos wouldn't have the audacity to do such a thing. Instead of fighting back she tried to reach for her sword that rested on the bedside.

Unfortunately, Erebos caught her in the act.

He grabbed her other wrist and pinned it to the bed.

"I don't think so…"

He reached over and pushed the sword down to the floor, making it inaccessible for Angelique to easily reach. Without the risk of her grabbing her weapon, Erebos grabbed her jaw, forcing her to stare into his sinister eyes.

"I know who you see when you look at me," he growled, "Know that he won't be spared…"

"Nyx…please…can you hear me?" she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Angelique wanted him to stop what he was doing. She would do anything.

Erebos slapped her hard across her face and she cried out. His eyes began to smolder at the sight of her red and abused cheek. His sickening smirk broadened as he inched his hand up her thigh.

"Just kill me already!" she pleaded, feeling the cold but familiar hand rise around her thigh and cup her center.

Erebos chuckled, "Oh I don't think so."

He tore her undergarment off, causing her to cry out and struggle against him even more, desperate not to have him go any further. But he held her down tightly, showing just how much strength he had.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years," Erebos growled, "I'm not going to have it all end without a little fun."

He leaned over her, pressing himself against her, letting her know just how aroused he was at the thought of her downfall.

"You think Nyx is fighting against me don't you?" Erebos sneered in a low voice, his breath on her face, "On the contrary, mademoiselle, he wants this. I would know, I could see it in his mind. He has wanted nothing more than to fuck you mercilessly. Surely you should've realized your affect on him."

Angelique's eyes widened with shock. There was nothing that would've indicated that Nyx wanted anything remotely sexual with her, at least not until recently. Was there?

Erebos gave a hollow laugh at her confused and stunned look, "But I can only imagine what he would feel when he realizes that I used his body to tear you apart…from the inside out."

To emphasize his point he gave a light thrust of his hips against her core. She turned her head away and shut her eyes tight, trying not to look at the visage of her friend molesting her.

"What would happen if I force his seed inside you?" Erebos inhaled through his nostrils, his hand playing with the small curve of her lower abdomen. "I'm curious to see if his seed will take root."

The implications made her pulse race in fear. Blood pounded into her ears so loudly she couldn't hear the rustling of fabric as Erebos lowered his pants from his hips just slightly.

"Please…stop…" she cried trying to wrestle out of Erebos's grasp, but her body, despite of what her mind was telling her, was reacting to his touch.

She couldn't help but feel a little twinge at feeling Nyx's body loom over hers as if he were about to take her, complete her, and fill her. But this wasn't Nyx, she had to remind herself of that. This wasn't her kind friend seeking to pleasure her. This was Erebos, who would likely tear her apart.

As a last resort, Angelique brought one of her free hands and slapped him in the jaw. Erebos flinched but turned his gaze back.

"An eye for an eye, bitch," he ground out as he hit her across the face with a closed fist. She tasted copper, and ran her tongue over the wound on her lower lip. He held her down and, without warning, surged forward, tearing into her, breaking her apart.

Angelique cried out in pain and anguish, tears flowing as freely as the blood between her legs. Her insides were on fire and she didn't even have time to recover when Erebos drove into her again. She couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried. Each thrust he gave caused a physical and mental burn. She tried to close her eyes. She tried to imagine that Nyx was doing this to her, hoping that she would replace this pain with pleasure, but it didn't work. She could hear Erebos' laughing behind the disgusting noises from between her legs.

Even though Erebos' breathing was labored, he stared down at her tortured face with a maniacal gaze, "No one can hear your cries, Miss Queen. Tell me, how does it feel to be fucked by your friend's body?"

Incoherent sobs were the only sounds she made and Erebos pounded into her faster and harder, carving into her, spreading her virginal walls, claiming the forbidden. It all seemed endless, and Erebos wouldn't stop. No he was going to make this last a long, long time. He grunted, trying to push into her as hard as he could, trying to go deeper inside her. The further he broke through the louder she screamed. It was music to his ears.

She writhed against him hoping to push him out before he finished, but it was futile. At that point, all she wanted was to have him get it over with. He hips were sore and she felt like she was going to split into two if Nyx…Erebos went any deeper.

Erebos hissed and threw his head back, his inward thrust stilled and powerful, going to the hilt, pushing his ejaculate deep inside her. He held her still, making sure every last drop of his essence was secured inside her.

Angelique bit her lip, to keep her sobs from coming out, but she failed and coughed. She tried not vomit as she felt the disgusting warm fluid spill inside her, marking her forever. Her life and innocence was taken away and it seemed that she had no control over it. It was all gone when Erebos hissed in pleasure.

Erebos pulled out of her and almost immediately Angelique rolled on her side, curling up into a ball, shivering and twitching. Words couldn't describe what she felt at the moment. She was just raped by one of her closest friends. The betrayal pierced he heart like a dagger and she could feel her heart bleed. Angelique didn't make any noise, she was just thankful that it was over with and her death would arrive soon. She welcomed death at this point. It would be the only relief. Her sorrow would be too painful. All she wanted was to help Arcadia, and she failed. Angelique sobbed quietly.

All she could hear was Erebos' cold laugh. He leaned over her and she cowered.

"I just got to thinking, what if, somehow, that maybe it's not your friend's seed inside you…but mine," Erebos breathed into her ear, "Would you be able to bear carrying a demon seed inside you? You just may make my job easier. Would you kill yourself just because you can't bear the thought of something so horrible growing inside you."

Angelique didn't move or make a sound, though she had the greatest desire to wash herself and scrub herself clean.

"Would you be able to do it?" he growled, voice low, reverberating through Angelique's core, "Would you kill yourself to be rid of such blasphemous burden? It's just a notion really. On the other hand, if would happen to be Nyx's sperm taking root…would you be willing to take the chance?"

Erebos' words were cutting and it made her insides churn. She certainly hoped that all this wasn't going to come true, but facts were facts. Erebos' juices were inside her.

Grabbing her wrist, Erebos roughly pulled her on her back. Angelique stared up at him was tear-filled, red eyes.

"Nyx…" she called weakly almost as if she wasn't in reality.

"Afraid not, my dear," Erebos breathed as his hand trailed to her neck. He pressed down constricting her airway. He drew his other hand back and hit her across the face twice. Angelique gasped and cried, the stinging sensation on her cheek unbearable. Immediately, Erebos tore open her blouse, exposing her torso. He ravaged her body, biting, drawing blood, and bruising.

Eventually, he sat back, staring down at her prone body. She was beaten, bloody, bruised, her breasts shamelessly exposed bearing his bloody teeth marks. Her skirt was drawn around her waist; her abused and stained nether regions bared before him. He purred his pleasure.

"There is nothing more arousing than a thoroughly debauched Queen. Truly a sight to behold."

Angelique whimpered, but Erebos continued, "If only the people could see this. That poor excuse for a religious order would have their hands full."

He gripped her thighs and spread them open, "Ready for more?"

He didn't wait for her answer and he was upon her, going deeper than ever before…

Erebos took her brutally, worse than before, and he wouldn't stop. Blood began to coat her thighs and her hips were numb. He violated her, taking her several times that night, more times than she bothered to count. Each time he started off rough, but then, as Erebos was about to spread his release, he grew tender, gentler, but not by much. Still, the prospect of losing control angered and frustrated Erebos. He took his anger out on Angelique. He beat her relentlessly, his anger showing on her bruised body, while he continued to destroy her and fill her down below. Erebos still made sure to plant his sperm inside her each time, careful not to waste a drop.

Eventually, Angelique's cries muted, almost as if she had died. She was broken. She had given up. She was taken so many times that she was numb to the prospect of being repeatedly raped. Angelique continued to take her abuse quietly, but tears flowed freely.

Eventually, as Erebos began thrusting into her again, he placed his hands around her neck, tightening his grip. She couldn't breath and she used the last of her will to wrap her hands around his wrists. Angelique stared into Erebos' angry eyes, sadness rather than fear flooding her heart. Her friend was gone, leaving this angry visage. Yet it was still Nyx's face, Nyx's body, Nyx's member pounding into her.

Angelique was certain that this was it. Erebos would win. He would have his way, and she failed. She failed Arcadia, she failed her friends, she failed Nyx.

Angelique gasped for air and before Erebos could finish, she lost conciousness…

* * *

She awoke sometime later, surprised that Erebos didn't finish her. Angelique wasn't sure how long she was out but she didn't want to move. Her body ached in burned, wetness and stickiness between her thighs where her blood and Erebos' semen lingered. The air was thick with a myriad of disgusting scents. Blood, sweat, tears, and ejaculate made a horrible mixture and Angelique resisted the urge to vomit, not wanting to add bile to the mix.

She glanced to her side, praying that Erebos was gone. There he was, lying next to her, asleep, thoroughly exhausted from an entire night of despoiling. He was on his back and had drawn up the covers to cover his body to mid torso, his arms resting limply by his sides, and his head turned away from her. Yes, Erebos was contently exhausted.

Angelique, felt heat pulse throughout her whole body, and indescribable anger coursing through her like lava from the deepest pits of hell. Erebos was just sleeping, like nothing happened. Not a care in the world of what she might do. He just threw her to the side like trash, like she was a harmless piece of garbage.

She crawled over Erebos' body and reached down for her sword. Without hesitation, she unsheathed it, raising it, ready to plunge it into Erebos' chest. But all she saw was his face. His face was blank, calm, his brow slightly etched, breaking the otherwise emotionless expression.

Angelique choked back tears. She couldn't do it. She lowered her sword and returned it to its sheath. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She threw her sword to the side and crawled to the edge of the bed. She lay on her side in the fetal position, facing away from her defiler. She held herself tightly, her abused body wracked with quiet sobs as she wept.

* * *

Nyx awoke confused and disoriented and immediately he was struck with an aching in his hips. The air was thick and heady with the scent of copper and sex. It wasn't the most appetizing of smells, and he choked when the scent penetrated his nostrils. He made the mistake of glancing to his side.

Horror struck his heart, when he saw Angelique curled up on her side, back to him. She was still and her clothing was torn and bloody. He lifted the covers he was under and glanced down. His loins were coated in blood.

Pain filled Nyx's heart and he panicked, rolling over to her to see her state. She was frozen and beaten.

"Oh…god," he whispered as tears filled his eyelids. "What have I done?"

Nyx backed away and retched over the side of the bed. Once he recovered he returned to her, his hands ghosting over her body unsure if he should touch her, all the while he wept. Nothing could describe his sorrow and the hate Nyx had towards himself. He glanced at the sword that was discarded by her body. He should take his own life, but just plain death wasn't good enough. He deserved to be tortured and flogged to within an inch of his life. Not only that, but Erebos would surely not allow him to kill himself.

He touched her cold shoulder, and rested his forehead against it, letting his tears flow.

Something slapped him and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Nyx sat back on his haunches, grateful that she was alive but…

Her nose and lips were bleeding, her left cheek bruised. He didn't even want to look lower.

Nyx grit his teeth, grabbed her sword and pounced on her. Angelique screamed bloody murder, but didn't fight back. She was too weak to. He thrust the sword in her hands, his face red, the vein in his forehead pulsing, tears leaking from his eyes.

"KILL ME!" he yelled. "You must kill me!"

Angelique was crying, even though she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Everything that had transpired was still so vivid that she couldn't bear the sight of his distressed face and his aggressive touch.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, "Why did you rape me?"

There it was, confirmed proof that he had…violated her. Nyx turned his head away and swallowed, careful not to vomit again.

"Please," he pleaded almost as if he were in pain, "Please kill me. I-I can't live, nor do I want to after what I'd done to you. Just kill me. Now, before he returns."

"Not until you tell me why!"

Breathing harshly, Nyx sat back, staring at her. Her beaten and defiled figure was sitting before him, clutching her sword. A darker part of him thought she looked exquisite, like an avenging angel, but his sanity reminded him that he did all this, and he couldn't explain why.

"Erebos…" he whispered, voice full of hate, but he tried to keep it in check. Erebos fed off of hate, "And my weakness…"

"I know who did it. I know," Angelique bit out shaking, "I want to know…I just want to know if what he said was true?"

Nyx gave her a perplexed look, "What was true?"

She swallowed, "Erebos said…he said…"

Angelique closed her eyes and choked on a breath. She let her sword fall to the mattress, "He said you wanted to…do things to me."

'Sexually' was left unsaid and Nyx swallowed.

"You shouldn't believe anything Erebos says…"

"Is it true?"

Nyx paused and stared into her eyes.

"Yes," he whispered lips barely moving.

A tiny squeak came from the back of her throat as she tried to hold back tears, "Oh god…"

"Angelique…I never, ever wanted it to be like this. If you didn't want to be with me I would have endured it silently, but I never wanted to hurt you or make you cry," Nyx explained, feeling like his heart was ripped from his body, especially when Angelique shook her head covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her cries.

He didn't dare to touch her, no matter much he had the desire to take her in his arms and comfort her.

"He used my desires against me and you…and…sorry isn't good enough. All you have to do is kill me and this nightmare will be over," Nyx said.

"That doesn't change what happened, Nyx. It doesn't change the fact that he raped me and beat me. It doesn't change the fact that I failed the world," she sounded so broken and downtrodden.

"Nyx…" she continued in a whisper, "A part of him is inside me…and it may never go away. How can I face everyone when I may be carrying…when I look like this?"

Nyx didn't say anything. He leaned over and touched her shoulder, noting at how she shivered and inched away. He cupped the back of her head, forcing her to look at him.

Angelique initially shut her eyes tight, refusing Nyx's touch and refusing to even look at him. But in the end she did. Erebos' cold eyes were gone and in their stead was gentleness and sadness shining through those blue orbs. Nyx took his other arm and raised it to his face, wetting the cuff of his sleeve with his tongue. Slowly, he brought the arm forward, and with his wet sleeve, began wiping and gently scrubbing the blood away from her face, soothing the injuries.

When he was finished, he smiled down at her.

"There," he whispered, "still beautiful as ever."

She was speechless, but tears began falling from the corners of her eyes. For a moment, Nyx feared that he hurt her again, but then he realized that she was crying in relief. He laid her head down gently so it could rest comfortably on the pillow.

"Wait here," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face, "But keep your sword at hand in case I don't come back…myself."

He left the room and she lay calmly on the bed, not moving, letting her tears warm her cheeks. She never thought she'd miss Nyx's warmth in light of recent events, but she did.

_Please come back quickly_, she prayed, hoping he would be himself when he returned.

Nyx went to the nearest bathroom. He grabbed two washcloths hanging on the rusted towel rack. He ran one under the water of the tap and pulled his pants down. He cleaned himself, feeling disgusted and weak, shivering under the icy cold water that ran through the frozen pipes. After he finished, he filled up a glass with water and wet the other cloth. It was then that he couldn't hold it anymore. He sank to the bathroom floor, weeping silently. He violently pounded his fist on the floor, cursing his weakness. He didn't deserve to cry. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding his hate in, trying not to let Erebos get through. Nyx felt that he had little time left.

Angelique started when he returned, her fingers on her sword. He returned with a cloth and a glass of water, looking like he had been through an ordeal. His grief was strong, she could tell. Angelique was sort of glad that held such grief. It let her know that he still had his heart, at least for the moment.

Sitting on the bed, Nyx held the glass to her, "Drink this. It's cold, but you need to hydrate yourself."

Angelique took the cup in her hands and took a small sip. The water was cold, but it made her throat feel better. She hadn't realized how much her throat was raw from crying and screaming, but the cool water soothed the dryness.

As she slowly drank the liquid, Nyx was wiping her neck with the cold cloth, washing the abuse Erebos inflicted on her throat. He softly asked for permission to clean her, to wash her. He tended to her flesh with gentle ministrations, making sure he cleansed her skin of all his sinful acts. Not that it would completely go away, but he would try his damnedest…for her.

Angelique hesitantly gave her consent, when he shyly asked if he could clean her brutalized thighs and…core. When he reached…that…part her body seized up and froze. Angelique couldn't explain why her body flushed and shivered at the same time. Her heart was in horror and ease at the same moment. It certainly didn't help that flashes of her rape kept entering her mind, but she pulled through…for him.

Regardless, Nyx's touch down there was gentle and soothing. With a sigh, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Nyx stopped when he heard her short breath. He was afraid he had hurt her, but her body was relaxed and he continued, a little more gently, to clean her. His touches were softer, and Angelique's racing heart slowed, leaving her in content. She was certain that in a matter of moments, his presence would lull her to sleep.

When he was done, he threw the bloodstained cloth to the side, "There…"

Although Angelique didn't feel completely clean, she felt warm, presentable, and cared for. Loved.

Nyx crawled over her, shielding her from the outside world, enveloping her in his warm presence. His eyes still filled with sadness, he leaned over and pressed his cool lips to her reddened and abused cheek.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her arms acted on their own and encircled his neck, hand on the back of his head, wanting, for some reason, to keep him there. Right there. In his arms.

His lips left her cheek and gently ghosted over to the tip of her nose then down. Their lips only touched, their breaths warming each other's lips. Nyx reluctantly pulled away and pressed his lips softly to her neck. It was only then that she realized that he was retracing the injuries he inflicted upon her. Her breathing quickened in response to his lips on her flesh and as he reached the valley between her breasts her body went rigid. Her mind and body shouted, _He needs to stop!_

But she didn't say anything. She couldn't. She _needed _this. She needed friend's calming, sensitive touch to help her escape from the reality that she was forced into.

The body above her lifted and his kind face stared down at her._ He's stopped, thank God._ Unfortunately, Nyx leaned down and did the one thing Angelique had wanted from him. He pressed his lips against hers. He lips were cold and chilled, but they held warmth that Angelique sought.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against her lips in a weeping whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

His apologies barely reached Angelique's brain.

"Nyx," she breathed, finally managing to speak. His hand began to stroke her cheek, before he deepened the kiss.

This was all a mirror image of what Erebos did to her, but instead of violence and hate there was needed tenderness and…love. The love she was feeling poured into her heart spilled over in a desperate need to forget the man's sins.

The man lying over her now would never hurt her. No, he would care for her, tend to her needs, and protect her. Even as his need began to whisper against the skin in harsh breaths, this man would not do what she didn't want.

But she wanted it. Angelique's mind and body were crying _No,_ some other force in her told her that everything was going to be alright. It was her heart.

No words were said. Angelique gave him hesitant consent with her eyes and the brush of the back of her hand against his cheek. When he entered her, completing their loving embrace, she flinched. It hurt. A lot. Love making was never supposed to hurt, but it was like she was losing her virginity again.

Nyx moved against her, not looking her in the eye, but the feel of her was enough. He just had to get rid of Erebos' claim on her. He had to…

Their lovemaking was bitter sweet. It still hurt for Angelique and Nyx couldn't help but feel that this was just a way to show his darker side who was in control, but neither could deny that this was good for them both.

Nyx buried his face against her neck, his breath washing over the side of her cheek. He was smooth and tender, something Angelique was grateful for. Instead of feeling coldness from the body over her, she felt familiarity and warmth. Nyx. She wanted to be wrapped in his protective embrace forever.

Angelique would never forget the searing pain he looked like he was experiencing when he came to his release. She wondered if enduring an orgasm hurt for him. It certainly looked like it, especially as his shoulders hunched and eyes shut tight. Throughout all of this, Nyx kept himself secured inside her, making sure every last drop of his seed was planted insider her, hoping to wash out Erebos' demonic seed with his own essence.

He came down from his blissful pain, still supporting himself limply on his arms, his head hanging, his black hair limp, brushing on the top of her breasts. He gently lowered himself on her, feeling weak beyond all measure.

They lay there on the bed, the only sound in the room was the dying fire crackling. Angelique clutched at Nyx's shirt, keeping him to her, even if they were currently as close as a man and a woman can physically get.

"Did it hurt?" she heard him ask softly.

No, she couldn't answer that. Her body hurt but her heart felt completed. That was all she wanted. Angelique began rubbing his back, but he shifted fully off of her. He stroked the side of her face, "When you leave, make sure you find a doctor and take a 'morning after' pill. I don't want to leave you….in a fix…"

She nodded, feeling a little afraid at what might happen if she didn't take the pill. Angelique subconsciously ran her hand over her abdomen, swallowing. Nyx breathed in, and propped himself up on his hands, his body shaking. Something was knocking at the door of his mind. Just a few more minutes, just a few more…

"Angelique…"

The young girl noticed his state, and sat up, her back resting against the headboard.

"Nyx…" she called back, her soft hand caressing his cheek, trying to sooth the pain in his eyes and ease the tensed shoulders and body. He grit his teeth and seethed as if her touch burned him. Before anything else could happen, her grasped her hand and kissed her palm.

"Promise me," he sobbed, "promise me and yourself that you will kill me. I want…I need to die…"

Angelique didn't want to hear anymore and so, she silenced him with a kiss. She was aware of what she had to do, but she didn't want her last memory of her friend to be filled with bitter tears. She felt his body grow stiff, every angle of his bones and muscles pronounced, fighting to the last sting of his sanity to keep Erebos…out. He kept her to him as much as he could, hoping her light would deter the demon and for a moment, Erebos seemed to have given up.

With a gasping breath he sat back, staring at her, an exhausted smile on his face, as if he just fought through an army victorious.

But then his body seized up and he grunted, falling off the bed. There, on the floor, he began gasping and shivering, before clawing at himself. He gave a loud, primal yell and Angelique didn't want to take any chances. She grasped her sword and unsheathed it.

The figure on the floor rammed his fist into the ground and heaved himself up, jerking his neck, cracking it.

He turned to face her and he had that sickening grin on his face. Angelique felt rage well inside her so much that she could spit. Instead of waiting for him to come after her, she got off the bed, sword at the ready.

Erebos laughed, "Oh my how brave are you? But can you truly kill me?"

_I will after what you did_, she thought, "I have no intention on killing Nyx. Only you."

Dark laughter rang out through the walls, colder than the blizzard outside.

"Nyx can you hear me!" she cried, the warmth her friend poured into her heart radiating off of her, lighting the bleak night. Erebos flinched and touched the flesh that he was in.

"Nice try…" he grinned as he moved closer to her, hand outstretched.

He's gone. He's really gone.

Angelique's heart broke and poured more light as she brought her sword forward meeting with Erebos' hand. The monster held onto the blade, gripping it tight, cutting into flesh. For a moment, being touched by such a warm, holy weapon caused his darkness to fall apart.

Nyx found himself holding the blade of the woman who held his heart, blood running from his palm down to his wrist. It was warm. Warm blood, he was still human for this instance. Before he could bring the tip of Angelique's sword to his heart, Erebos saw what he thinking.

"Angelique…" was the last thing Nyx said to her, before Erebos tore through his resolve and his soul completely.

Erebos shoved the sword away, recovering and he stood straight, grin still on his face.

"Until we meet again…Angelique…" he said her name with an intimate tone, mimicking how Nyx would say it. It was spiteful to say it that way, with such tenderness and bile and it nearly made Angelique nauseous.

Darkness pooled behind Erebos, like a doorway to his hell and he willingly jumped through it.

Angelique just stood there, her heart nearly giving out from all it has been through within the last few hours. She took a moment to calm herself before doing anything else, and she would forever wonder how her legs managed to keep her up. She felt like could've collapsed.

Instead, Angelique took a deep breath, swallowing tears.

Several minutes later, she walked the snowy path back towards Celestizm, hoping to find her friends. The whole time, her mind wandered to what happened that night. It was a night she wanted to forget but also wanted to keep for herself forever.

"Ange!" she heard a familiar voice yell in surprise. Rayne, J.D., and Hyuuga rushed to her side. She put up a brave face, smiling in relief.

"My god! Ange!" Rayne gasped in shock, his eyes catching her appearance, mainly the blood on her skirt, on her blouse, and the bruises on her face. They ran to her, softly touching her, all examining her.

"What did he do to you," Bernard whispered, blood pounding in his ears, with the rage of a testosterone driven bull.

With a shaky voice she spoke, "It's fine. I'm fine."

Angelique wanted to calm their anger, to force them to think before diving to action. She needed rest and a doctor right now, not to set out to find Erebos.

That will come eventually, along with the death of her friend.

A friend whose love would never be cold.

* * *

A/N: Mainly, this plot was written in response to epi. 7 of the second season. There was _that_ scene that if it went further (like I described in my story) the series would have been rated R. Even so, portraying the attempt was risky enough, but it subtle that most probably didn't notice it. If you don't know what I'm talking about watch episode 7 of the second season of Neo Angelique Abyss, right about the time Erebos throws her on the bed and watch closely. Sorry for the darkness of this story, but rape is a dark subject.


End file.
